Bleached Fantasy!
by Demod20
Summary: The Wars that were fought and the lives claimed were never forgotten in the Worlds of Bleach and FF VII. However, what happens when certain memorable characters' lives that were eventually claimed in FF VII, were sent into Bleach? Full Summary inside
1. Bleached Fantasy Chapter 1

Bleached Fantasy!

I. Sudden Intrusion

The air was filled with grasshoppers chirping and crickets calling during the crisp night in the Soul Society. Traditional Japanese styled buildings were dim with absence of light, save for the night lanterns that were lit across the otherwise pitch black cobblestone streets. Its been quite peaceful since the final battle between the traitorous Aizen, his Arrancars, and with the Soul Society's 13 Court Guard Squads and the Human Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. The Soul Society was in a state of rebuilding, returning back to the business of sending souls to the Soul Society and slaying Hollows, the evil turned souls that devour human souls.

At this present time, only a few people were out and about, guarding the streets of the Seireitei, or walking back home from a party from the Rukon District. Which was exactly happening to one such citizen as he was shaking off his drunken stupor on the way back from a party, still celebrating the victory of both the world of the Living and the Soul Society. This man worried little for he was a man of great martial skill and was respected enough not to goad him in a fight, especially while drunk. This man was not expecting what would happened next. There was a bright turquoise swirling tendrils coming straight out of the earth, from the street not ten feet in front of him. Startled, the man was knocked himself on the head while jumping backwards rather ungracefully. Rubbing his head from the sudden throbbing from his clumsiness, he suddenly the light get brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the light vanished and all that remained of the bizarre phenomenon was a young blonde man, garbed in strange black garments.

Instinctively on his guard, the man approached the bizarre newcomer with caution, slowly moving forward, sliding his tower clogs across the dirt toward the newcomer. Once he observed he wasn't moving a muscle, the man rushed up to him and placed his head to his chest. There was a soft rhythm of a heartbeat relieving the man that he was indeed alive. The man did indeed looked young, making the citizen wonder what fate could've caused his arrival. Scooping the stranger up in his arms, he looked over his shoulders to check if anyone was watching as well. The faint shouts of jubilee indicated everyone nearby was still enjoying the party, relieving himself once more as he rushed to secure this man in a safe place before he awakens.

"Alert! Alert! There's been a breach within the Seireitei! I repeat, there's been a breach within the Soul Society!" Shouted an alarm signal throughout every hell butterfly nearby. Then another message alerted the captains and vice-captains of the thirteen court guard squads,

"All Captains, this is an order for an emergency meeting with all Captains! Come here at once!" As soon as that, every captain sped toward the meeting hall as fast as possible! The reason for a meeting with all court guard squad captains was not always a good thing, and the captains were about to be informed why.

With all the Captains present, Head Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto knocked his cane against the immaculate floor gathering everyone's attention.

"I assume everyone has been briefed and alert to the fact that a Ryouka has entered the Soul Society?" the muted silence that followed that they were aware but not willing to comment. After overlooking every captain's composure and cool he continued in his gravely aged voice,

"I've already ordered the Stealth force to contain the threat to as small a place as possible. With that in mind, we have information that the Ryouka is located in the Rukon District. No collateral damage is necessary, understood?" All of the captains of the thirteen court guard squads nodded there heads in affirmation.

"This meeting is officially over!" Said the Head Captain Yamamoto, declaring the presence in the Rukon District to be treated with the utmost caution.

'Where am I', Cloud asked himself. One moment, Cloud was floating in the Lifestream, and the next was waking up wrapped up in a smelly, but warm blanket made of fur from some animal. Cloud felt groggy, as if waking up after a long sleep and your body felt numb all over. He could barely move, and found sitting up to be a difficult task.

"Easy there stranger," said a voice from appeared to be the kitchen of the dwelling. From where Cloud was sitting, there was a part of the ceiling that angled from six feet above his head to two feet above his feet in a sort of triangle shaped fashion. He gazed over the humble dwelling, comprised of one living room with a table of elegantly carved design with two modest sitting mats also made out of fur. The ceiling above the living room and kitchen were slanted irregularly, angling towards the center of the house. The walls were made from remodded scrap wood, and a variety of weapons and scrolls were hung up for display, though the scrolls were behind bamboo cages.

The man of the house then revealed himself from his fur-curtained kitchen. He was strongly built man, about 5'6 feet, had clean shaven face with a fair complexion with a crop of wild long dark hair with bright blue eyes. He was wearing iron tower shoes with a black yakama. He was smiling a toothy grin as he held up two bowls of what looked to cloud to be noodle soup of some kind.

"I think you got the strength to sit with me and entertain your host if you can sit up so soon after your…arrival," the host said, with a little hesitation mentioning Cloud's appearance. 'Apparently my way of getting here must've been unorthodox. I can't blame him really, I totally look out of place here,' Cloud contemplated as he looked down at himself. He then made the effort to get out of bed, which was like the host said should've been easy. It was for the most part like moving your whole body with needles pressing into you, but Cloud didn't give in. He moved the fur blanket off of him, and lowered his feet to the cold floor feeling shivers run up to his spine. He then wobbled on his feet before feeling was returning to them, then awkwardly walked to the soft fur mat and sat on his knees. Looking up back at his host seeing a praising smile he then swiftly discarded his tower shoes and sat cross legged in his own mat.

He then set both bowls down in front of them both and threw a pair chopsticks which Cloud caught easily. He then said appraisingly, "Good to see you have your reflexes back too. And now, we eat!" He then began scarfing down the soup before him with glee. Cloud tried to gauge how the man was eating with the pair of sticks he was given. After a few clumsy attempts, Cloud managed to get some meager portions of food into his mouth before he too began to succumb to his revived sense of hunger.

After finishing his bowl he found that his host was long done and claimed Cloud's dish along with his before setting it to the side of the table. Cloud saw that the man's face settled to a positive neutral as far as he could tell, a thin line formed from his lips and a querying look and an arched eyebrow in surprise.

"Stranger, you impress me. I only know soldiers who eat as fast as I do, but you finished only mere seconds before I did. Whatever ordeal that caused your transportation here, has certainly not inhibited your appetite."

Cloud nodded lightly before bowing his head, "Thank you for your hospitality. I am truly thankful for your kindness."

The host waved his hands dismissively, "Nah, you're fine. If I hadn't grabbed you, let's just say your accommodations would've been most…unpleasant to wake up to." The man didn't even want to think what horrible things the guard squads would've done before.

Cloud slightly gasped in alarm before raising his head suddenly asking in a seriously worried tone, "I came through the…wrong way? I thought…what's going on here? Who are you?"

There was a slight smirk that crossed the man's features. "You catch on quick don't you? That's got to take quick thinking and instinct ; something that has to be drilled into your head from training," then the man sighed before continuing, "but before we go into anything on what I said, I think its fair that we introduce ourselves, eh?"

The man then slammed his hands suddenly on the table startling Cloud a bit before the man started speaking with a enthusiastic tone, "I am Takashi Tsuba! What is your name?" Cloud hesitated a bit from the energy change from the man's demeanor before he spoke in a slightly confused voice, "M-my name? Its Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Eh? Really?" the host, now dubbed as Takashi, looked kind of confused hearing such a unusual name.

"Is that an unusual name? For a place like this?" Cloud asked, a little bit unsure if he said the right thing or not.

Scratching the back of his head, Takashi tried to explain, "Well you see, if hadn't noticed how my name sounded, it was Japanese. You look Japanese but you have a name called Cloud?"

With a little indignation Cloud spat back, "Why is Cloud such bad name, huh?"

"I don't know," continuing to fiddle around by rocking back and forth on his haunches, "its just that a more…traditional name would sound better around here, help you fit in, yeah."

Cloud felt his eye twitch, something he thought he would never do over something so trivial but taken so personally. "What? My name is not traditional so you want to change it, huh? Where I came from, no one thought my name was weird, so why should I care how it sounds now?"

Slamming his fist into his palm, Takashi suddenly said with much inspiration, "I got it! You say you're name is Cloud, yes? Why not you call yourself, Kumo*1*?"

A second twitch joined his already irritated one when Cloud heard the sound of the name, "KU-MO? You want me to sound ridiculous? No way am I E-VER going to call myself that!"

Takashi waved his hands in mock surrender, "Ok, ok, ok, I get it. You can be called Cloud if you want to be, sheesh!" Cloud sighed knowing dealing with this man was going to be irritating.

Takashi then crossed his arms and then spoke in a serious tone, "Cloud. You are in a place called the Soul Society." Cloud was silent nodding solemnly accepting his mortal life has ended. Seeing as he was not speaking, Takashi continued explaining about where he was, the etiquette involved with people, what the 13 Court Guard Squads was and their role in the world of the living and slaying Hollows. Then he explained the short version of what has transpired recently, with Aizen's insane plan and the terrible battle that was fought between Arrancars and Soul Reapers. Then he began to explain the tightened security and their tense attitude between Ryouka lately.

Cloud then asked in a worriedly, "Won't I be in danger, since the Soul Society can detect intrusions or phenomenon that don't fit with a coming from the Senkaimon gate?"

Takashi waved his right hand dismissively, "Nah, they won't find you here. Sure they might have a good start from where you first appeared but my home is a good few miles from here and only the tough guys live here so they usually try to avoid trouble with the Rukon district folk here. There's a slight chance of them ever finding us here." Even so, Cloud felt as if a wave of danger tickled his spine, a form of battle precognition he learned in his days of being a SOLDIER. He stood up abruptly when he heard faint running outside of the house that Takashi seemed to be only now catching on to. Cloud then began searching the room for something, and then reached for his back clawing for something that wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for this, eh?" Takashi stated the question not in a unknowing gesture as he produced Cloud's sheath pack. Cloud was a little shocked knowing his host had willingly taken an armed man inside his home. Then again, Cloud was wondering how he could've missed his giant buster sword sheath to begin with.

"This is a pretty big weapon for a small fry like you. I can barely hold it up in the air with one hand let alone two. I'll end up hurting myself," he said jocularly while handing over the buster sword sheath along with its contents. When Cloud grabbed the sheathed sword he felt as if part of him had been restored, the numbness burned away and he was whole again. He protected so many of his friends and fought countless time with his sword. But it definitely felt different, as if the sword was giving off vibes or something. Cloud was about to question Takashi on where he hid it then Takashi stood up abruptly as well.

"Stay here, Cloud. I'll go out and deal with the Soul Reapers. There's a back door hidden in behind the bed over there," Takashi said pointing to the recessed wall behind him. Cloud rushed to the bed and began to feel around the wall till he press a hollow spaced part and lifted up to see a ladder leading downwards.

"What's down there?" Cloud asks, uncertainty clearly in his voice. The ladder looked rusty and old, clearly used many times before. There was also a foul odor coming from the opening.

"It leads straight into the sewers," Takashi announced, all humor was removed from his earlier bravado, "it'll take you to the outskirts of the Soul Society. You should be safe there."

Cloud looked up with worry to his host, "What about you? Won't the Soul Reapers interrogate you for information on me?"

Takashi laughed humorlessly, "Ha ha! Let them try! After all, I can't let my guest be interrogated by them. It wouldn't be…courteous of me. Now go!" Cloud hesitated for a moment then nodded his head with thanks before passing into the secret room down to the sewers.

Takashi chuckled to himself before speaking aloud to himself, "Well you've done it now haven't you, eh Takashi? You hadn't had a good fight for a while, so let's hope you're not rusty, eh?" Takashi then went to a cabinet about as tall as he was, with beautiful hand carved dragons laced around the borders. He opened with care of dragon fang door handles revealing its contents on dragon headed hooks. He grasped two metal gauntlets strapping them in place immediately. He then ferreted out a pair of shin guards identical design from his gauntlets, and fastened them on hurriedly. Then he grasped a sword, one of which he thought he would never have to use again.

"Its been awhile, old friend," Takashi said as he took the red hilted and scabbard katana and feeling its grip in his hand. The sword in the sheath was approximately with its hilt, was about five feet long. The man then strapped it vertically on his back before slipping on his iron tower sandals.

Takashi then walked calmly outside to greet the enemy, each step made an awkward click-clack sound. With both hands firmly planted on either of his hips, he gave a hearty laugh to the seemingly empty street.

"Come out now, Soul Reapers. I could sense your presence a mile away. Better skip the sneaking part and tell me what this is all about." The street suddenly shimmered with the presence of black garbed men, armed with katanas slung behind their back. Not even their faces were seen, with the exception of cold calculating eyes. Takashi was the first make a move, taking a weighted stomp of his right iron tower sandal.

"Alright lets cut out the staring, its hurting my eyes. Which one of you is in charge?"

"You don't get privilege of questioning us!" Shouted one of the garbed men. Takashi already knew they were from the Stealth Force so they meant to end this as quickly and quietly as possible.

"No questions from you, eh?" Takashi said, moving his left foot behind him, the sound of grinding cobblestone meeting metal was heard in the air. He raised his hands into a fighting stance in front of him before finishing, "I guess I have to beat all of you down in order to find him, now don't I?"

With that all of the Stealth Force Soul Reapers vanished from sight. Takashi breathed in and out slowly, letting old training sink back into senses and getting attuned to his surroundings. Just as a blade descended behind him, he deftly if not with little effort, blocked the blade with his left gauntlet. He then proceeded in rapid motion to grabbing the sword with his right hand, and throwing the Soul Reaper hard into the ground with a resounding crash.

Two more Soul Reapers appeared in front of him attempting to decapitate him which he simply ducked and somersaulted underneath their attacks. He then struck both of them in the chins knocking off their feet and out cold.

Another Soul Reaper came from behind to strike his back diagonally to the right. Takashi spun around and grabbed the sword and pulled the Soul Reaper downwards using his momentum against him. As the Soul Reaper was being pulled to the ground a solid kick from Takashi's right tower sandals sent him flying into his house with a resounding crash.

Three more Soul Reapers tried to take him on from all sides. Takashi allowed a faint smile before shimmering out of sight, right before the Stealth Force Soul Reapers eyes. All of them gasped from shock that a mere Rukon District citizen managed to evade them so thoroughly. It was all the time they had to ponder briefly before Takashi adeptly struck from above them, two tower clogs smashing heads while a hammer-fist strike to another head sent all three Soul Reapers to the ground.

After Takashi stepped over the last of the bodies of the Stealth Force, he cried out in an amused tone, "Is this it? That's all you send contain the situation? What is it that you're really after, Soul Reapers? Explain!"

"Fair enough," a cool and collected voice that gave shivers up Takashi's spine. A man garbed in black garments of the 13 Court Guard Squads' Stealth Force walked not ten paces from Takashi. Takashi could see his face was not covered like traditional Stealth Force Soul Reapers and was wearing the arm badge of a Vice Captain. His eyes were silver and cold, something that was common for Stealth Force members but his eyes were inhumanly indifferent of him. As if he didn't exist at all in his eyes. Takashi was reminded of a specific Captain that treated people the same way. His hair had the color thick fog of an early morning and was fitted into a braided ponytail that ran past his shoulder blades with a black ring holding the last few inches together. He wore his Zanpaktou on his left hip which was dyed black from hilt to scabbard.

"Tell me your name," the Vice-Captain spoke impassively as he addressed Takashi.

Takashi pointed his thumb at himself and said with volumes louder than necessary, "They call me the terror of the Rukon District! The crazed cage fighter of the underworld! The drunken sage of wisdom! But you can call me, Takashi Tsuba, Battle Monk Wonder!" There was a resounding silence after his act, and Takashi started to twitch with anger.

Noticing that he was waiting for an answer from himself, the Vice Captain responded to him explaining bluntly, "I never heard of you." Takashi then threw a fit.

"NEVER HEARD OF ME? What kind of thing to say! I'm respected, feared, and loved from the ends of all Rukon District!"

"An insect may be the mightiest of his kind, but still remains as it is, an insect," the Vice Captain coldly explained to Takashi. Takashi then chuckled before he leaned down to unclasp his tower clogs.

After that was done while he was still on top his shoes Takashi says, "Think I'm insect is that it? Because I'm stuck in the Rukon District I'm a lowly lowlife that shouldn't be seen or heard? Well I'm going to show you," Takashi then shimmered out of view leaving only his sandals behind before appearing behind the startled Vice Captain, "what an insect like me is capable of!" Takashi landed a kick on the Vice Captains shoulder sending him hurtling into a building with an explosion of debris. Smirking Takashi said to himself, "That'll teach you a lesson!"

"Then allow me to teach you one," the Vice Captain said as shimmered behind a now shocked Takashi. Takashi whirled around striking a roundhouse kick which the Vice Captain easily blocked with one hand effortlessly. Takashi withdrew his leg and launched a series of fast paced punches, each blocked with skill and precise timing. Takashi was struck in the ribs with a double kick by the Vice Captain, knocking the wind out of him, before delivering a mid-air corkscrew spinning kick to his face into the street. After breath filled his lungs, Takashi coughed with a mixture of pride and fear inside himself.

"Its commendable for you to Flash Step as fast you did, and I admit caught me off guard. However," Takashi gasped as he saw no real injury was inflicted upon the Vice Captain, "your efforts have been without fruit." Takashi pieced together in his mind his first sneak attack and the kick. Then he remembered the Vice Captain blocked the initial kick but was still forced across the battlefield.

"Don't…*cough*…underestimate…me…, Soul Reaper!" Takashi shouted as he got back up to his feet.

"Tell me where the intruder Ryouka is and I'll leave you to live out your miserable existence." Takashi laughed heartily though the Vice Captain clearly didn't get the joke.

"I thought you came after me, Soul Reaper. After all, isn't that what the Stealth Force is all about? Taking care of rogue Soul Reapers and whatnot?"

"Don't insult me. If I was assigned to take care of a rogue Soul Reaper it wouldn't certainly be you," the Vice Captain said coldly.

Takashi then reached behind himself and grabbed the hilt of his sword, clicking it out from its sheath. "You want proof of a capable Soul Reaper, Vice Captain? Then I'll show you one!" Takashi then Flash Stepped from the area he was to directly behind the Vice Captain drawing his sword into a strike horizontally to his mid-chest. The Vice Captain withdrew his own sword by inverting it to block it. He centered his gaze on Takashi's apparent weapon being a Zanpaktou. They were forced their sword lock from each other and exchanged a number of parrying blows. A side-swipe here, a flurry there, a vertical thrust there, and a number of Flash Steps to catch each other off guard.

Both then engaged in another sword lock when with one hand, Takashi surprises the Vice Captain by uttering some low-toned words, "**Bakudo 1, Sai**." the Vice Captain felt his body constrict itself before freezing momentarily. The Vice Captain knew it wouldn't hold him long but he was astounded as he heard another chant.

"**Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden**!" Takashi then sent a current of electricity from his sword hand into his blade then tapped the Vice Captain's sword sending the current of electricity through him. He cried out in pain before falling to his knees. Takashi then raised his blade intending to finish him off but then heard the Vice Captain whisper something he could barely hear.

"**Hado 4, Byakurai**!" A discharge of lightning that pierced directly through Takashi's left shoulder with a gaping hole. The pain was enough for him to fall to his knees, using his sword hand to clench his wound. When he looked to glare at the Vice Captain he Shadow Stepped behind him. He then felt his body rip open as a wide arc of blood gushed from a diagonal slash across his torso caused him to collapse on the ground. As blood began pooling on the ground Takashi fought to stay conscious, coughing up blood and saw red on the corners of his vision.

"I'll commend you for that last attack. It managed to hurt me. But with low-level Kidos like that, you'll never beat a Vice-Captain that way."

Takashi managed to gasp a few words out, "Curse…*cough*…you, Soul Reaper!"

The Vice Captain then said impassively, "Stubborn aren't you? I will allow you to die with some honor of knowing who killed you. It's a courtesy that most Stealth Force members rarely share but you gave a good fight." With one hand the Vice Captain raised his sword above Takashi's neck. "My name is Daisuke Hayate, Vice Captain of the 2nd Division, and head of the Punishment Force, and your executioner."

In a flash the blade came to claim its victim. Just as it was about halfway there, it met metal instead of flesh. The Vice Captain, Daisuke found himself surprised by the stealth this newcomer used to stop his strike, let alone his unusual manner of attire and large buster sword repelling his own, much smaller weapon. Daisuke allowed himself a small smile before speaking to the new opponent,

"Hello, Ryouka."

A/N: This was something I started awhile back and had fun entertaining myself with. I then decided, "What the heck, might as well share my enjoyment with the rest of you guys too!" So, that's how this revised Chapter 1 of Bleached Fantasy came into being.

BE WARNED! I did add some OC's to this to make things a little interesting, and yes, this guy who is Vice Captain of the 2nd Division, replaced Omaeda. So no fatty Stealth Force guy anymore! XD

2nd, this is already into the 6th Chapter. I will revise what I can to have things more entertaining or make more sense as I go, so just to let you know, any comments and reviews WILL BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY for those that are into the whole Constructive Criticism. So yeah, mostly this is for fun, but other than that, it does have a dark storyline, but its overall a Adventure like I described above.

Hope you guys leave reviews and comments on what you liked or want more out of this! XD


	2. Bleached Fantasy Chapter 2

2. Ryouka Charges in! Unexpected Arrival…

"Hello, Ryouka. I was wondering when you'd turn up." Cloud stopped the would-be lethal blow to Takashi from the Soul Reaper leader that was looking for him. Cloud noticed little effort was used in the strike so the Soul Reaper was probably not expecting any interference. The giant buster sword grinded against the black hilted katana, the Vice Captain slowly giving way to the raw power Cloud had.

'Incredible Spiritual Pressure,' Daisuke thought while trying to add some of his own strength against him, 'he's moving my blade with raw power!'. Cloud then gave a grunt as he lifted the blade along with Daisuke off the ground and threw him across the street. Daisuke managed to land gracefully on his feet after a dozen meters, getting back into a fighting stance.

Daisuke smirked as Cloud checked on his comrade, Takashi Tsuba.

"Takashi! Are you alright?" Cloud asked with a sense of urgency.

Takashi laughed in between coughing. "I thought I told you to get away so you wouldn't end up like I did *cough cough*?"

"Lie still, let me fix you up a bit," Cloud said while ripping some of Takashi's clothes to tie around the wounds, hearing mild grunts of pain in the process.

"I think its…*grunt*…gonna take more *cough* than that to fix me up, Cloud," Takashi grunted painfully as he felt Cloud bind his wounds tight with the shredded cloth. Then Cloud did something Takashi nor Daisuke expected. Cloud pressed his hands on Takashi's body and a bright blue light ushered forth from his hands and a warm feeling washed over Takashi. Within a few seconds of the spectacular blue light effects, it was gone as fast as it came. Takashi gingerly moved his once penetrated shoulder and felt a major cramping along it, as well as his chest.

"Sorry, Takashi. Its been awhile since I preformed healing so you're going to feeling cramped or stiff for the next few hours."

"Hours huh? Then I guess we better get this over with so I can feel powerful again!" Takashi said with renewed vigor. Meanwhile Vice Captain Daisuke Hayate was troubled by this new ability that the Ryouka, now known as Cloud, that resembled Kido but wasn't entirely so.

"Ryouka," the Vice Captain's voice broke the feeling of camaraderie between the two and brought Cloud's attention to Daisuke, "what technique was that you used to heal that insect's wounds?"

"My name is Cloud, Soul Reaper! As for your question, I don't feel like answering any questions from the likes of you." The Vice Captain scoffed at Cloud's standing of not releasing any information while standing.

"Just so you know, I am the Vice Captain of the 2nd Division, head of the Punishment Force of the Stealth Force, Daisuke Hayate. I never let anyone get away…" suddenly Daisuke Flash Stepped, vanishing from Cloud's sight, and reappearing right behind him finishing his sentence, "…from me." Cloud barely had time to jerk his sword behind him, using it as a shield from the incredibly fast blow. Takashi struck at him with his own blade only to have been evaded with graceful footwork, sidestepping his blow while releasing hold of the sword lock with Cloud. Cloud spun on his heel and waved his sword in a large arc, which was parried by the Vice Captain while evading Takashi once again from another sword strike.

"Why! Can't! I! Hit! HIM?" Shouted Takashi as the two continually hacked and slashed away at the Vice Captain's defenses, forcing him to slowly but surely lose ground.

Daisuke then Flash Stepped away from them, ten yards posterior of their position and then shouted a chant, "**Hado 33, Sokatsui**!" A bolt of blue fire struck where the two companions used to be, if not for Cloud's battle hardened reflexes and Takashi's Flash Step. Cloud then rushed at inhuman speeds toward Daisuke, and was there within three strides. With a mighty yell Cloud let loose amazing strength behind his over handed vertical slice. Daisuke quickly raised his sword horizontally to counter its strength with one hand on his blade and the other on his hilt. There was an earsplitting clang of metal which busted an air pocket, shaking the foundations all around the street. The ground underneath the Vice Captain was breaking and splitting under the extreme stress it was put under.

"Incredible…strength," Daisuke uttered as he mustered every bit of strength he had in order not to get crushed into the ground. Daisuke had only two options before himself. He chose the latter. Daisuke began chanting, his left hand glowing with the result,

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!_** Hado 33, Sokatsui**!" A bright light of blue fire launched Cloud off his feet and into the air. Luckily for him, Takashi Flash Stepped up in the air and braced his impact. Cloud was remarkably unharmed, due to the fact that his sword was used as a shield at the last second. Cloud looked down at a panting Vice Captain, whose black garments were a little burned and torn from his own attacks and the Vice Captain's desperate rebuttal.

Cloud raised his weapon again, intending to go in and end the fight but he felt a hand restrain his arm.

"Cloud, he's a Vice Captain. He hasn't even showed us half of his tricks. He still has to unveil his Shikai, and I have not idea what kind of surprises he's got with that alone. Let me handle him," Takashi said with a serious face.

Cloud looked at him doubtfully, "When I got here, you were about to be killed. It doesn't inspire much confidence in me that you can take him on."

Takashi pointed at him with a fury in his eyes, "Shut up! I was caught off guard with how resilient he was, that's all! You don't think I got what it takes, huh? You think I'm a loser, huh?"

Cloud stuttered exasperatedly, "What? No! That's not what I…you're taking this way too seriously!"

"Oh! I see! Moody Cloudy thinks I'm a drama king, huh? Thinks I don't got what it takes, is that it?" Before Cloud could say anything, the Daisuke Flash Stepped right in front of Takashi, driving an uppercut swipe with his blade. Both Daisuke _and_ Cloud were surprised by an effortless block with one hand holding onto his sword. Takashi then smiled with an evil twinkle in his eye,

"I was in the middle of talking here. Let me show you what I do to those who are without etiquette." With his other hand he tapped the end of his blade in an almost triumphant voice.

"_**Shine! Katsu-Oshi**_!" Everything became blindingly bright. So bright that Cloud had to shield himself with his sword to diver as much blinding light away from his eyes as possible. He was partially successful, seeing only half his vision covered in spots. After a few moments, Cloud peeked behind his sword to see an astounding sight. Takashi's sword had changed shape and look all together. The hilt turned silver, the guard was missing, and instead of one stem where the blade began and ended, there was one circular blade with twice the reach and five times more width. Both the inside and outside of the Zanpaktou was sharp giving a refined radiance via sunlight.

Takashi then swung his blade against Daisuke's sword with increased strength, striking it with a loud clang. But then there was a humming, and suddenly the blade produced a bright light towards Daisuke, blinding him temporarily, giving Takashi an opening to land a well-deserved kick to the chest. Daisuke felt the wind knocked out of him as he flew down onto his feet, shattering the foundation around him. His vision returned shortly afterwards and then he got a good look at his enemy's blade. The blade looked irregular, cumbersome, and must've taken a long time just to get used to the unusual style. Daisuke also had the Ryouka, 'Cloud', to deal with. Taking on two opponents who're are near his strength and caliber, makes it difficult to draw it out. Then there was the weird Shikai attack that the 'insect' attacked him with. All the enemy had to do was strike his sword, and moments later a flash of light would effectively blind him. Suddenly, Daisuke had an idea which might work.

Takashi then speaks out loud, guessing the enemy was baffled by his attack, "My Zanpaktou has the power to blind people instantaneously. You have no chance against me, so why don't let me take care of things…" suddenly, Daisuke Flash Steps in front of Cloud. With a flurry of strikes, Cloud barely counters the speed at which the Vice-Captain was attacking. Takashi then strikes at him from behind, hoping to catch off balance. He was wrong. Just as Takashi swung his blade as Cloud struck at him, Daisuke evades Cloud's strike and strikes Takashi's blade. Daisuke counted seconds as he continued to pressure his blade against his enemy's, and nothing happened.

"I think I understand your technique. You seem to willfully initiate your Zanpaktou's power as you strike a solid object, ergo my own Zanpaktou. So attacking me when the Ryouka is attacking me could leave wide open for blindness as well, in the event I evade your attack and come after him."

"That still doesn't mean a thing, Vice Captain Daisuke Hayate! You're still outnumbered, two to one, and you're not going to last all day."

"True, but you still haven't even attacked me with your Zanpaktou's true power, have you?" Takashi flinched, feeling as though his movements or looks betrayed him.

"I thought as much," Daisuke said, raising a hand toward Takashi, while still sword locked. He then uttered a few words, making Daisuke flinch with fear.

"**Hado 31, Shakkaho**!" A crimson ball of energy built up under Daisuke's outstretched palm before discharging at the proximate target, Takashi. Takashi managed to divert the blast away from himself with his blade, but was still hurled backwards from the shockwave. Daisuke then Flash Steps behind Cloud, whom barely wards off another vicious slash. Daisuke then grabs the hilt of Cloud's sword, swings around its metal bulk, and then sends a series of kicks to his head. After ten kicks later, Daisuke twirled in the air before axe kicking him toward the street below, with a mighty shockwave that shook the poorly built shacks around the now shattered cobblestone street. Daisuke then instinctively blocks a sword blow, by the circular Zanpaktou of his gullible enemy, not even bothering to glance at him. During the instantaneous hum of Takashi's Zanpaktou, he didn't hear the utterance of Daisuke's chant, nor did he see a bright blue light that was overshadowed by his light-based attack.

"**Hado 33...Sokatsui**!" The light that was cast by Takashi prevented Daisuke from seeing the hole that tore through Takashi's other arm, but he definitely he heard a scream of pain over the loud humming which definitely gave Daisuke some satisfaction. The sword then was easily batted away by Daisuke after instinctively landing a roundhouse kick into Takashi's chest, hurtling him fifty meters across the sky. After the unnatural light faded from Daisuke's vision he inspected the two men that have been defeated by him. He winced at the sight of the Ryouka Cloud's impact and it didn't look like he'd be able to get soon. His gaze rested on the former Soul Reaper and he didn't feel anything. Blood dripping down to ground far below from the hole that was shot through his right shoulder. Takashi had a hardened expression, showing no pain this time that should expressed from the obvious damage he took.

Daisuke stood still, inwardly had measured the man's resolve and combat prowess raised the respect he had for him. Then Takashi did exactly what Daisuke wanted in the first place. Takashi switched sword hands and pointed it up at the sky until the Sun itself was shining through the hole of his Full Moon shaped Zanpaktou.

"_**SHINE! Katsu-Oshi IZUMI**_!" Takashi shouted as he twirled his Zanpaktou in between his fingers, passing by the Sun each time. The hole in the Zanpaktou began to brighten far beyond its earlier flash effect attack earlier. A pulsating orb of light formed visibly in the space of the weapon, visible even through the vertical twirling that was happening.

Daisuke hadn't twitched or flinched at the sight of the awesome wonder before him. He wondered about the scale of the damage it can inflict. Daisuke then felt the sudden skyrocket of Spiritual Pressure. His eyes widened when he noticed it was coming from the orb from Takashi's Zanpaktou, which he now stopped twirling.

Takashi then said something in a very menacing manner, "Just so you know, no one has escaped from this attack. So you'd better hope," Takashi pointed the orb directly at Daisuke, "that you can counter this." A loud whine filled the air, giving Daisuke moments before the attack came. Then a sudden burst of white energy engulfed the area around Daisuke, firing off far into the horizon. Soul Reapers would be able to see from miles around the incredible white light that fired across the Rukon District, pummeling into the Sogyoku Hill mountainside with a huge explosion.

Takashi panted from the exertion, sweat dripping down his brow and forehead. He chuckled a bit, praising himself for being able to pull it off.

He gazed at the horizon seeing only steam from where he launched his attack, blocking his view. The steam began to rise giving way to something dark under the steam. Takashi gasped as he saw something terrifying and bizarre. He saw a black wall covering a small area in front of where Daisuke's body is. Then it shattered into shards of what looked like obsidian glass. Behind it, stood Daisuke Hayate. Completely unharmed.

Daisuke stared his cold eyes at Takashi's scared ones, sending a message of despair to him.

Daisuke then spoke, "So…that's the extent of your powers? I'm disappointed." Noticing Takashi was still standing in a daze, Daisuke honored him at least on _how_ he defeated him. "It wasn't my Shikai if that was what you're wondering. It was a special Kido that I have been perfecting. **Bakudo 47, Izu-Kagetsu.** It is a Bakudo that forms a barrier of shadow-steel and spirit particles, designed to let an attack 'flow' past you, taking less a beating than what normal barriers can take."

With slight pants, Takashi said something weakly, "So…*pant*, what you're…*pant*, saying is that…*pant*, you diverted the majority of my attack…*wheeze*, around you?"

Daisuke scoffed, "You're not so dumb after all. Yes, that's exactly what happened. However, I doubt that knowledge is going to help you now anyways." Daisuke then raised his sword, preparing for his final strike when suddenly he heard a mighty yell below.

"**Thunder Shock**!" Suddenly a streak of electricity struck his sword and shocked him with thousands of volts, causing himself to scream in pain. He then suddenly sees the Ryouka he sent just moments ago into the road below, launching himself off it into the air at unimaginable speeds. Daisuke was hit multiple times in the chest by blurred fists as well as a powerful aimed kick to the head. Daisuke felt his world turn black at the corners of his vision as he felt himself sail across the Rukon District, inevitably going to strike the ground hard. Daisuke then knew he had to try, _that_, in order for him to win, and survive.

Cloud panted as he saw the Vice Captain soar across the district and land crashing through several houses. He looked down at his hands. He never knew he could still wield magic here, especially since his death. He felt that he could pull the energy around himself and harness it for power, feeling already rejuvenated regardless of the beating he took. He retrieved his sword from the ground and went to check on Takashi.

"Takashi, are you alright?" Cloud asked with a worried look at the hole in his friend's shoulder, immediately pressing his own hand against it. The blue aura of his healing spell began to rapidly heal the inner workings of the shoulder, knitting muscles and bones back together at amazing speed before working on his skin. With a loud groan, Takashi felt practically as good as new, minus the stiffness in his shoulder.

"Better now, thanks! This guy is something else, eh?" Takashi glanced at the ruined wreckage that Cloud caused the Vice Captain to create, and Takashi winced at the thought of how much pain his enemy must be in. Both of them gazed at the pile of rubble farthest away from them intently, as if staring at it long enough will make their opponent submit to defeat.

They were wrong. A figure burst from the rubble and flew into the air, followed by what looked like a thick black curtain. Takashi and Cloud gaped at the sight, for what looked like a giant obsidian pillar that raised himself ten stories tall and the pillar itself was at least forty feet wide. The strangest part was for Cloud was that the pillar shimmered like a mirage, and the edges of the pillar was rippling like a black pond from pebbles striking it. Needless to say, the pillar itself spoke bounds of the power Daisuke possessed. The Vice-Captain's Zanpaktou also looked different, the hilt having the butt of it an obsidian dragon's head while the blade itself was missing.

Then the Vice Captain spoke, his voice echoing over the dazed, broken district to the stunned duo. "I'm to commend you both, for no one in the entire Soul Society has ever forced my hand to release my Zanpaktou to its Bankai save for the Captain. This is my Zanpaktou's Bankai, Captain. _**Gorou-Mai Rin**_: the **Seven Shadow Maws of Twilight**!" The next movement made by Vice-Captain sent ripples of Spiritual Pressure coursing through every man, woman, and child, even up to the Seireitei. The movement unleashed a large amount of his power, just by raising the hilt of his Zanpaktou in front of his face.

The Vice Captain whispered in a cold monotone of murderous indifference, "This is your final dance unto Twilight, Ryouka Cloud…"


	3. Bleached Fantasy Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadow's Twilight, Cloud's Light

"This is your final dance unto Twilight, Ryouka Cloud…," Daisuke said before tilting his sword hilt forward directly at them. The black pillar suddenly launched a dark fireball at them both, five meters in width and length. Immediately upon reflex, Takashi pushed Cloud aside as released another light orb at the fire. The two collided and the light orb began discharging at the black fireball, pouring enormous amounts of light toward it. Daisuke smirked as he switched his sword position again, towards the ground. The shadow fireball morphed into black tendrils, streaking around the light beam at fast speeds towards the two. No time to come up with a plan, Cloud simply swung at the dark tendrils. The tendrils simply wrapped around his sword, like black cloth before reaching his body snaring him a dark shell. Takashi tried to attack the tendrils as well but ended up in the same snare as he was.

Daisuke then explained with cold confidence, "This is my Zanpaktou's power of my Bankai form, _**Gorou-Mai Rin**_, to turn all shadows around itself into any weapon, shield, or snare I choose it to be. There are seven steps to this dance, and I showed you only two of them and already you've been defeated." Back in the recesses of Cloud's mind he began to agree with his Soul Reaper nemesis, as his own vision began to blacken. The shadows around him gave no quarter, slowly compressing his body's and he assumed Takashi's as well into a tiny speck. He felt like he would have to go through death a second time, and wondered how hospitable would the next afterlife would be. He was tired of people taking every chance of happiness from him; tired of seeing people who cared about him die; and…

"I'M SICK OF IT! I'M FRIKKIN' SICK OF IT ALL!" Cloud shouted at the top of his lungs, gathering energy for an attack right into his sword. Daisuke turned to the Ryouka's black prison and saw turquoise cracks form around where his sword was and traveled vertically then horizontally both ways of the black cocoon. With a loud audible roar, an explosion of power and reiti ripped open the shadow's prison as well as shattered the hold on Takashi's prison.

Takashi was yelping in surprise as the turquoise reiti lit aflame on his tunic as he batted away his clothes from spreading fire. "Aiiiieee! Ooh, ah, oh, ah, hot, hot, hot! What's going on Clou…oooooh, that," Takashi stopped his pathetic pleas as he saw Cloud bathed in turquoise energy and his eyes aflame that he knew all too well as, 'the intent to kill gaze'.

With a sincerely serene voice, Cloud asked Takashi in an almost whisper, "Takashi?" When Takashi gave a brief exclamation, Cloud continued, "can you step back please? I don't know, if I can hold back, like this…" Takashi immediately separated himself up to fifty meters and saw Cloud nod, with his back still turned on him, with approval.

Daisuke on the other hand was sweating visibly from the intense mix of foreign power and reiti weighing down on him. The monstrosity of its violence and its serene control, and its power rivaled surely of his own.

Cloud still staring Daisuke down, Cloud suddenly clicked his sword and then something spun high in the air, covered in the hazy aura of his power. At that moment, Cloud shimmered from sight, too fast for even Daisuke to pin down. He suddenly reappeared from above, grabbing the high velocity spinning object and threw it down at blinding speed, looking no more then a bluish windmill of death barreling like a meteorite toward the Vice Captain. Daisuke twitched his hilt expertly, forming a black webbed barrier halting the incoming weapon. Unfortunately, it delayed only seconds before sawing through the barrier like paper. He twitched his hilt again in two positions. The cut barrier extended like snakes to grab the weapon while another square looking barrier came up to stop it. The shadow tendrils simply burned away and the blade sliced its way through the second barrier with only moments to spare.

Daisuke moved to move his hilt reinforce the barrier with more of the shadows from the pillar, then suddenly felt his heart stopped as felt something shimmer behind him, roaring with reiti hungry as hollows in a feeding frenzy.

Daisuke had no choice but raised his sixth step, his hilt forming a black shimmering blade, striking the powerfully reiti soaked sword. He felt the immense strength and was being pressed back against his barrier that was being torn through in seconds by the second weapon. Daisuke's normally impassive cold eyes flickered back in forth with fear as he watched himself get scissor between the two weapons. Daisuke then had only one card to play without destroying the Rukon District.

Suddenly, what was left of the giant shadow pillar surged as a swirling shield around Daisuke, constantly battling Cloud's awesome raw power that seemed to be increasing. No visible headway was made between the two weapons, barreling across a swirling shield. Cloud then exerted himself to the fullest he could muster, gave a mighty roar, and began cutting his way through the shield. Shadow

"A-A-Amazing strength!" Takashi exclaimed as he used an arm to shield his face from the oncoming wind the clashing powers produced. Suddenly, there was bright light that cut through the swirling nexus of darkness, resulting in an awesome explosion of white light, ripping buildings asunder underneath it crawling towards Takashi. Takashi then Flash-Stepped quickly until he was just outside the blast radius of the attack. When he looked back his eyes stung of blindness from the flare the blast created. As his eyes slowly readjusted, he saw the area around ground zero stretched a crater for at least three hundred meters! But then he saw from the smoke dissipating from the center, hovered two figures. Both were still and Takashi couldn't clearly get a gauge on who was who.

"Cloud!" he called, desperate to see if his friend was alright. Once the figures swayed in the breeze that suddenly blew by, giving the air a melancholy feel about it. Then the figure started drop, falling fast but not too fast for Takashi's Flash Step. Within a moment of shimmering from one point to the other, Takashi caught the falling figure. He his eyes shocked to see he was holding a nearly cut to ribbons Daisuke along his torso. He saw that he was barely breathing, wheezing and coughing up blood as he did so. Takashi, trembled as he looked up to see a terrifying sight. Cloud was swirling with the foreign energy and reiti, and the murderous intent had not left his eyes, gripping not one but two buster swords in a menacing way.

Takashi knew he had to snap him out of it, fast. "CLOUD! Snap out of it! It's over you won!"

"No," Cloud said matter-of-factly without a trace of the murderous aura he perspired but one of caution. "it's just begun." After he finished his sentence, Takashi flinched in fear as he felt an overwhelming amount of reiti hit him from all sides. Suddenly, the air around them was filled with Captains and their Vice Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Captain Soi-Fon Flash Stepped behind Takashi before grabbing him and Flash Stepping away from the area until they were five hundred meters away.

Takashi trembled in fear as he lowered Daisuke to the ground safely as Squad Four members began healing him immediately, left alone with Captain Soi-Fon. Captain of Squad 2 aka the Stealth Force, had a cold accusatory look directed at him.

Takashi felt waves of guilt, shame, and resentment as he heard Soi-Fon speak, "Its been awhile since I last saw you. Eh, Takeshi?"

A/N: Almost forgot about putting a few notes in the last one, sorry about that! Anyways, I felt like since the next one was going to be so involved with storytelling of Takashi *aka Takeshi*'s past and Soi-Fon's relationship with him, and how he used to be part of the 13 Court Guard Squads' Stealth Force and 2nd Division. Also, this kind of wraps up the fight between the 2nd Division's Bad-ass Vice Captain and Cloud takes on some new opponents…xD


	4. Bleached Fantasy Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Renewed Bonds, Spirit Thunder Clash!

"C-C-Captain Soi-Fon…!" Takashi quivered as he saw the Captain of the Stealth Force, standing before him, with a hateful and accusatory stare upon him.

With speed unmatched, a solid punch clocked Takashi in the jaw, making him stumble backwards. Unable to make himself raise his sword against her, she grabbed his collar and yanked him off the ground with her right hand before shouting at him, "After all this time…after what you done…after what you're doing, you!" knee to his gut, "Don't!" a kick to his left ribs, "GET!" a slam to the ground, cracking it underneath him from the force, "To call, me CAPTAIN, Takeshi!" Coughing up blood, Takashi gasped and gurgled from the pressure around his collar.

"Y-Ye-Yes, maam! I*gurgle*am sorry it had come to this…" Takashi mind was spinning, his head felt like it was hammered from all sides, and he could taste iron tinted bitterness of his own blood in his mouth. He was then release from the death-like vice that Soi-Fon put around him then backed away from him, enough so he could see her lithe figure, clothed in black garments typical of all Soul Reapers and the Squad Captain Haori, representing her status and position in the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"Why?" Soi-Fon asked in a quiet voice, cold yet with a hint of sadness, when suddenly she shouted at him, "why did you leave, Takeshi? Why did you…pretend to die, and sacrifice your position as Vice-Captain on the Stealth Force, of being a Soul Reaper? Why did you change your name?" Soi-Fon was now on the verge of tears. Takashi now began to feel uttermost shame and sorrow that he hurt his Captain. He was confused at why she was hurt that a 'subordinate' of hers was more precious then the others. Other than the fact that he worked better than Omaeda, the fat lazy pig, was hardly news to himself but he now recalled how many times she personally recommended the toughest or the most insane missions to be assigned or paired with her. As a result, he turned his eager energetic nature to a hard-working, disciplined, lethal hand of the Stealth Force. He recalled how proud he was when he was promoted to Vice Captain. He could remember it like it was yesterday:

_The hall was filled with the Stealth Force that was currently available in the addressing chamber, where Captain Soi-Fon sat on a ornate throne-like chair, overlooking her subordinates like a queen over her servants. Takeshi stood before her not five meters in front of her, straight back and shoulders tense, due to the intense training he had endured. His eyes were trained to hide emotion, but he could hardly contain the enthusiasm he was feeling. Then a garbed Stealth Force member presented the Vice-Captain armband to him before declaring, _

"_You, Takeshi Sai, after fulfilling the requirements and duties that were assigned to you, are hereby promoted to Vice-Captain of Squad Two and the Stealth Force." At that Takeshi beamed at this visibly, if only through his eyes, appraising his Captain._

_With a bow, Takeshi humbly accepted the armband and in unison, the whole Stealth Force bowed in respect to their new superior, before rising again. After firmly attaching his armband around his right arm, Soi-Fon stood up and said, "Dismissed!" The entire chamber then shimmered and all but Soi-Fon and her new Vice-Captian, Takeshi Sai, were in the chamber._

_Takeshi then busted into joyous laughter and began holding his chest with feigned restraint. The Captain, obviously annoyed and confused by her newly appointed subordinate's hysterics began to twitch before asking sharply,_

"_What are you doing, Takeshi?" _

_After chuckling lightly from recovering his event, he answered with a big charming grin, "I finally did it, Captain! I made Vice-Captain!"_

"_I thought we established this during the ceremony?" In an annoyed way, Takeshi could tell she was still confused._

"_I'm just so glad, no, happy that I got to be one step from you, Captain Soi-Fon. I get to better used by you, serve you, work with you, to better the Soul Society and honor the Squad. Most of all, honor you."_

"_Yes…well…" Soi-Fon was obviously from Takeshi's pov. not prepared to be flattered in such a way, at least not in honoring way. She turned her head sharply to stare at the open space of the Squad Two courtyard, a sign that Takeshi understood as her way of being nervous._

"_Don't let it go to your head, lest it blow it up in the process!" She said sharply, quickly unsettling her own nerves before turning back to him before continuing, "you're one of my most trusted, and clear-headed subordinates. Let your position go to your head and your useless to me, understood?"_

"_Yes, Captain! I wouldn't want that now would I?" He winked at her, causing her to huff if not sport some scarlet on her cheeks._

"_You're dismissed for now, Takeshi," Soi-Fon ordered back to business, if not still a little flustered._

"_As you wish, Soi-Fon." With a glimmer in his eye, a charming smile, and a final wink he Flash Stepped out of the hall. _

_Captain Soi-Fon then collapsed on her chair unprofessionally, slopping her legs over one armrest while supporting herself over the other. Touching her cheeks and feeling they were still warm, she faintly smiled before faintly biting on her lower lip. _

"_Looking forward to have you work for me, Takeshi."_

_Years past, and indeed the two enjoyed each other's company more than the other would admit. At least Soi-Fon wouldn't. But Takeshi wouldn't overstep his good terms with his superior either. They both secretly enjoyed their missions together, their debriefs, his attendance to meetings, his untimely arrival for unwinding after a long stressful day. Sparring Partners. Leader and follower. Companions. Friends. _

_It wasn't until too long that everyone was talking about how Soi-Fon actually had a soft spot. That she had the capacity for friendship and normalcy. Unfortunately for everyone else who tried to approach her, she'd greet them in her usual if not colder self, disbarring any evidence of any 'nice side'. _

_It wasn't until one night that everything changed for them both. _

"_And then this hollow had these tendrils you see and they started squeezing this spirit like this…" Takeshi made some obscene suggestions to his chest pretending he had feminine 'parts'. _

"_Really? That's revolting! What happened next?" Soi-Fon asked, like a giddy high school girl, wanting to know all the dirty details._

"_What happened? I stared there drooling for a sec before snapping some pics! I got some if you want…" _

"_Takeshi!" Soi-Fon clocked him on the head leaving a considerable bump on his head before he moaned in response._

"_Owwww…Soi-Fon! That hurt!"_

"_Takeshi! What really happened?" Demanded his superior with crossed arms, feigning anger._

"_Okay, okay, I Flash Stepped up to the hollow's face and cut his head in two, and saved the spirit before sending her to the Soul Society." Takeshi looked at Soi-Fon who then giggled into an uncontrollable laugh. Takeshi joined in the laughter, realizing what a pointless story it was._

"_You can be a real animal, you know that, Takeshi?" Soi-Fon said that with a hint of humor underneath feigned disapproval._

"_You haven't seen my wild side yet, Soi-Fon." He said while their faces were mere inches apart. Soi-Fon blushed and darted her eyes away from his, biting her lower lip with a slight smile of embarrassment._

"_Takeshi…" She whispered but felt compelled to look back at him. His wild blue eyes, neat top-knotted head and clean-shaven face inviting to her. To Takeshi, the shade of scarlet to her near pale features and Onyx eyes were dazzling beyond comprehension. As they were about to close the distance, a sudden rap of knocking from her personal door alerted her and Takeshi._

"_CAPTAIN SOI-FON!" Yelled a Stealth Force member bowing to the floor revering her before speaking further, "we found one of them, Captain! He's ready for interrogation!"_

"_Excellent, I'll be there right away!"_

"_Yes, Captain," and the Stealth Force member Flash Stepped away from view._

"_What's this about, Captain?" Takeshi switching back to a professional, if not worried tone._

"_I'm sorry to keep you out of the loop, Takeshi. But you were busy with other assignments and I think it was best until now you know."_

_Worry lurched up farther from his heart to his throat, before he asked her, "Know what, Soi-Fon?" She inhaled and exhaled as they both hurried down the barracks and into the interrogation chamber underneath._

"_We have been dealing with a number of rogue Soul Reapers going by the name of , the 'Liberators' and they've been evading us until now."_

"_Soi-Fon? Why are you leading me to the interrogation chambers? Don't you usually let the torturers deal with them?" There was a cold deathly silence as the approached the doors with embalmed in bold letters "INTERROGATION CHAMBER:OWNED BY SQUAD TWO/STEALTH FORCE," As they entered there was a loud whine and hiss from the heavy metal doors as they entered a deceptively dark room. _

"_Oh, so you're here, excellent! I have everything here, per your requests…"_

"_How is the prisoner?" Soi-Fon cut the observer in lab coat off while she observed the life signs and then the prisoner himself._

"_He's resilient, I'll give him that. But he's just a Second Seat member. He won't last too long…" The man said as Soi-Fon observed a bald man with a scar over the bridge of his nose and a confident look in his eyes. _

"_He won't take long. Leave us!" Soi-Fon said in a harsh commanding tone, and was given immediate obedience as he left the room and the doors whined and hissed at his exit. _

_Takeshi turned to glare at Soi-Fon as he asked with raised volume, "Why did he say, 'your requests'? What does he mean by that?"_

_Soi-Fon then shot a resentful glare back him before she said, "It means EXACTLY what it means, Takeshi! I'M the interrogator! I have been ever since my promotion to Squad Captain!"_

_Takeshi stood dangerously close to Soi-Fon, his eyes shooting darts right into her own eyes, "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you ever tell me you were the interrogator?"_

"_SUBORTINATES, should never have to think that hard about that, Takeshi! US Captains of the Stealth Force HAVE to lay down the rules, and IF you're caught by the Stealth Force, they're going to think twice because no lackey is going to interrogate what I can!" With that she somersaulted over the monitors and approached the strapped prisoner and began interrogating him. Takeshi never saw, no, never wanted to believe that Soi-Fon was this cold, and heartless. Even to other Soul Reapers. _

_Takeshi then thought after all this time, after building a bond between the two of them, after accomplishing and learning so much from each other, Takeshi had no idea what her real intentions were. He knew she was dangerous, but the fact that she would do something so callously even if it was him? He couldn't allow himself to be bonded to someone as emotionless as that. _

_After extracting the information, Soi-Fon returned to her normal self. It took a few days before they could find the rouge Soul Reapers' lair so they had time to kill. Soi-Fon began acting like nothing happened and began conversing about odd things and the happenings of the Soul Society, even gossiping on what schemes Matsumoto had for driving Captain Hitsugaya mad. But Takeshi felt as if the life was sucked from him, as he saw the prisoner beaten, burned, and pried apart in a matter of minutes before he broke in whimpers and confessed everything. He felt like he could never look at her the same way again._

"…_So they found out that Matsumoto hid sake all over Captain Hitsugaya's office and he threw a…" She paused as she noticed the deadness in Takeshi's eyes before asking in a soft tone, "hey, Takeshi? What's the matter, you look beat?" The fact that she appeared to have forgotten what she said to him or what she did to prove a point, made him even angrier. With a huff, Takeshi abruptly stood up and walked toward the door._

"_Takeshi!" She yelled grabbing his arm, not to the point of pain but of firmness. He shook it off and said, "I'm retiring for the night, Captain. You should get some rest too, kay?" With that he opened the sliding door and shut it softly before darting away._

_Soi-Fon couldn't explain it, but she felt a sudden pain from his abrupt departure, something that she thought that wouldn't happen to her. She reached for the door but halted. Clenching her fist she slammed, her hand through it, cursing her weakness. _

_It wasn't until soon afterwards, that they located the base, and found where the rogue Soul Reapers were hiding. Soi-Fon immediately dispatched Takeshi after them, somewhere around the outskirts of the Soul Society. There was heard of a terrible battle. There, they found the bodies of all the rebel Soul Reapers and the bloodstained garments of Takeshi Sai's. After days of no news of his reiti detection or his body found, he was announced dead and was given a memorial. It was there after the funeral, that Soi-Fon wept for the second time in her life, someone left without her. Leaving her behind in the world out of betrayal or death. She vowed never to be close to any subordinate, any person, ever again._

After nearly fifty years of hardship, battle, sweat, blood, and lost, Soi-Fon finally began to mingle with the other Captains, visited with Yorouchi, and began to have a 'public' life in the world of the living on her days off, she thought she was done with surprises or heartbreaks. Yet here was the man, the man who started her life anew, gave it more meaning beside the mission. When he 'died' she felt she lost a dear friend to her, a part of her heart, something she hadn't experienced since Yorouchi's 'betrayal'. But it was different, more intimate then she ever felt. Now he stood here, defending a potential enemy, mocking her with his pure existence and rebellion to the Thirteen Court Guard that he swore to protect and the oaths that he pledge when he became Vice-Captain of the Stealth Force.

With that she began to tremble, before allowing herself to fall to her knees and sobbing in her arms, whispering softly, "W-w-why…Ta-tak-Takeshi! Why? Why, why, why…?" She asked as she sobbed sorrowfully in front of him, oblivious to him crawling towards her. She didn't even deny his battered arms wrapping around her. His whispering to her that he was sorry, did little to comfort but his presence was all that mattered. She embraced him, weeping bitterly.

Cloud saw Takashi being whisked away by one of the white haori clothed individuals to a nearby area. Cloud made a mental note to get retrieve him after he finished up here. Cloud counted up to seven haori clothed individuals he assumed were 'Captains'. One was as radically different as the other in both physical characteristics and their demeanor. But it didn't matter to Cloud ; he was going to kill them all as long as they kept attacking him, end of story.

One of the biggest ones of the group, broad shouldered, had an eye patch over his right eye and a scar on his left eye, had a mad smile on his face. He raised his sword towards him and the cloth slipped off it revealing a very jagged blade, as if it looked more of a hybrid between a saw and a katana. Its handle was bandaged and had a sphere on the bud of it and possessed no guard. The sword itself seemed to be vibrating, as if hungry for battle. The man began to laugh maniacally before shouting, "My blade!…Its hungry for battle and is being fed your energy! Let's…" he then galloped maddeningly, yellow energy encased his being as he ran across the invisible path in the sky towards Cloud, "have some FUN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Cloud observed none of the other Captains made any intentions of joining the fight. He then smiled at the oncoming berserker, twirling the sword in his left hand in front of his opponent. Cloud then ushered the familiar power he once used just earlier but added the spike of power he has now to his left spinning sword.

"_Thundara blade!_" He shouted as he threw the lightning encased sword as staggering speeds toward the berserker. His own energy clashed with the lightning, crackling the air around him and causing sonic boom, before his own blade clashed with the power soaked sword. His maniacal grin turned to a surprised gasp as he noticed the Ryoka wasn't there. Cloud wordlessly slashed behind the berserker, cutting him in the side as he evaded his strike. He threw the unhanded sword back at Cloud before slashing one handedly striking at him, with incredible force. Cloud managed to grab his sword back, but deflect the blows by the madman's attacks with effort. The man's power seemed to be unnaturally beastly to Cloud. Cloud kept using his dual blade combo to his advantage, quickly parrying and counterstriking with one then the other. The huge man kept laughing insanely, ignoring the gaping wound on his right side as if it was merely an itch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's it! Keep it up! Don't slow down! Cut me! Attack me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man shouted as he kept dancing around with Cloud's agile movements and dual buster blades. Cloud spun one of his blades, gathering a bluish hue while guarding against another sword slash of the large man's jagged blade. Cloud then gritted his teeth as he managed to push the insane man across the air while bringing a blue aura coated sword upon him. With a mighty roar he struck at his foe as he returned the favor, coating his own sword in yellow howling energy. As the swords struck, a loud howling boom ripped the air around them both, staggering all of the nearby Captains back a bit.

After the air cleared, Cloud had imbedded half his sword into the monster man's chest. Cloud winced at feeling his own chest was cut diagonally to the right up his chest, blood oozing from it. Cloud was panting from the exertion, knowing his limit was almost reached, but he knew a close proximate attack of that he always used back when he was alive, would tear vehicles to shreds. So why was his blade only cutting part way into him, he wondered.

The man then began laughing again, vibrating Cloud's sword in his chest. He then gleamed madder than before. "I like you, kid! Nice try with that attack! If only you cut me with both swords, you might've actually killed me," the man then grabbed Clouds throat with his free hand while stabbing him in the gut. Cloud gurgled, but under the vice grip of the man, he could hardly protest. He felt like he had a pike run through him while his neck was being crushed by an iron clamp. Pain jabbed everywhere, and his breath was fading. Cloud desperately summoned an attack of what remained of his strength into the sword in his right hand still imbedded in the mad man's chest. He gasped one final word, "Thu-thu…thundar-a!" a sudden surge of energy transformed into crackling electricity around the air before striking the sword into Cloud's imbedded blade.

The man actually began wince and spasm from the onslaught releasing his chokehold on Cloud. But Cloud wasn't done yet. He then concentrated the electric energy into a bolt, searing right through the man's chest, leaving a hole on the other side the size of a fist. The man began to chuckle as he pulled his sword from Cloud's gut. Cloud coughed and gasped in pain from the jagged blade pulled from his injured chest.

"You're strong *cough* I'll give you that, but in any case," the man gestured lazily to the wounds Cloud had, "you're in no condition to fight. Which means my fun is over." Before Cloud could protest, the large man struck him on the head with the butt of his sword. Pain instantly racked his head, his vision blurred white before diving into darkness. Cloud slumped to fall but was caught by the man with his free hand about his collar while resting his sword onto his right shoulder.

"Well…that could've gone better," said a garish costumed man, tilting his grass hat forward.

"If Captain Zaraki would not indulge his thirst for battle, we might've handled this more professionally," answered coldly a man with a air of nobility and arrogance rolled up in one.

The said Captain barked back at his mocker, "Hey, say to this guy! He wanted to fight just as badly as I did! He had the look in his eyes, I could tell."

The garish clothed man then crossed his arms and said, "Well we better patch him up and bring before the Head Captain, before something else happens."

Captain Zaraki began to whine as he slumped the bleeding unconscious form of Cloud over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't want the old man yell at us again, gotcha."

With that all three Captains whisked away from sight, leaving only a scarred battlefield as evidence of them being there.


	5. Bleached Fantasy Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** - _Welcome to the 13 Court Guard Squads…?_

* * *

><p>Cloud awoke in pain. His stomach felt like shrapnel had torn it inside an out and then his guts put back inside. His head pounded like a hundred drums and the rest of his body felt heavy. He noticed that his chest was bandaged and saw what looked like weights were holding his arms down. He tried heaving on them to get free, but ended up gasping and heaving in pain. Cloud moaned out loud, then he saw some nurses come in followed by a strange looking Captain. His face was painted and had golden ear covers and one chin extension that looked like a golden goatee, and his hat was pointed to his left into a twin spiked way.<p>

The Captain looked ecstatic as he neared Cloud, gloves snapping around his fingers as he came nearer. Cloud just tried not to look terrified as he could guess what the Captain was going to do with him. He then tried to usher a spell, the air becoming hot and heavy around them and the nurses screamed as they backed away from a burning aura that surrounded Cloud's hands.

"Let, me, OUT OF HERE! You sick bastards!" Cloud shouted as he burned at his restraints, whining and popping in protest to the immediate heat. In the wake of this, the Captain only grew more excited of the display of power.

"Impressive! It seems that you not only absorb the reiti in the air at an accelerated rate but also transform the elements around you at your own will. Fascinating," the mad man babbled. Cloud then roared a mighty cry, breaking his chains off, an excess of power shock waving around himself, knocking back any nurses still present but only ruffling the man in Captain's garbs around.

"Nemu! Finish the boy off so I can finish studying him!" Yelled the mad doctor Captain, when an attractive girl came into the room softly, garbed in the standard soul reaper garbs.

"As you wish, Mayuri," she said and then she was upon him, a swift punch clocking him in the face. Spit and blood spun in the air as Cloud flew into the wall farthest from the girl. After gasping in pain, she was standing right in front of him.

"Surrender, we don't want to hurt you as much as needed," she said in a blank monotone. 'This guy lobotomize his people too?' Cloud thought to himself as he mustered another plan of attack. She clamped a vice grip around his shirt collar before lifting him off the ground into the air, suffocating him slowly.

"Please don't resist," she asked in a soft soothing voice. Suddenly a voice cried out to him, images swirled around his eyes at what seemed at light speed. Denzel, Zach, Takashi, Vincent…

"t-ti-tifa," he gasped as he suddenly saw her standing there in front of him. He remembered her being cradled in his arms. Her soft smile, her caring touch, her eyes. Suddenly all disappearing when he saw a targeting laser crawling up her head. How it changed when he grabbed hold of her and pulled her away as a unforgettable explosion ripped apart his body.

"TIFAAAAAAA!" Cloud screamed out loud, his eyes alight with killing intent for the murderer responsible taking him away from her. The girl in front of him turned pale at the sudden change, feeling a more powerful vice grip around her face.

"BURN!" suddenly Cloud emitted a roaring torrent of flame ripping across her face ushering a bloodcurdling scream. Within moments her grip faded, spasmed along with her body as it struggled against the attack. With cold eyes, Cloud finished the attack with a fireball, blasting her across the room like a rocket, through the wall of the lab. The Captain looked nervously as he saw his 'daughter' disposed of so easily. He noticed the alterations of his pupils and rapid eye movement as it was happening.

'A flashback? What horrible death did this boy have that could cause such anger?' he thought to himself but quickly stood at the defensive as Cloud looked at him, his body now a swirl of blue energy, heavy spiritual pressure weighing down on even him.

"If you think you best me so easily as my subordinate, think again!" the Captain let loose his own spiritual pressure as he felt his power rising.

"I am Mayuri Kurosutchi, Captain of the 12 Division and head of the Research And Development Agency! If you think a mere soul like you has the chance of…!"

"SHOCK!" Cloud yelled as a rippling current of lightning struck the Captain in the chest, making a searing hole while electrocuting him.

The Captain laughed after coughing up blood, "If you think this is all that takes me down…eh?" Mayuri was surprised as Cloud zipped right in front of him, a hand coursing with fire landing into his body.

"FIRAGA!" Suddenly the Captain was lit aflame, screaming a high pitched scream as the burning fist enveloped him in a burning cyclone. After what seemed like hours was moments and it was over. Captain Mayuri went down without even drawing his sword. Cloud humorlessly chuckled as he counted one less Captain in his way. _Just 12 to go._

"It seems like Mayuri's restrainment of the boy has failed," announced Kommomura, Captain of the 7th Division and the only one with the head of a fox.

"It seems to me the more violent approaches are seeming to agitate the boy, and it seems only to increase his strength," Uohana, Captain of the 4th Division in charge of the Medical Corps.

"Maybe we should cut the kid a break? See who he is and what he is in a more civil matter," suggested Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Division, wearing a boisterous Kimono of pink and many other colors over his Haori.

"What are you talking about? He just flattened a Captain and his Vice Captain, and he stood up to Captain Kenpachi! Do you think, 'talking' to him is going to change his disposition?" Argued Toshiro Hitsugya, Captain of the 10th Division, a boy aged white haired prodigy with his Zanpakuto strapped across his back almost as long as he was, scowled at Kyoraku.

"I think Shunsui has an excellent point. This whole thing started because we underestimated his capabilities of fighting back and assured ourselves that forced custody was the best course. We have one, now two Vice Captains in Medical, a discovered ex-Vice Captain who supposed to be dead and a Captain was burned to near crisp. I don't think this is the best course of action," concurred Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division, the white haired often ill health man who was always a voice of reason.

"I think eliminating him immediately would be the best course of action to ensure the safety of the Soul Society from a loose cannon," Concluded Byakuya Kuchiki, a tall regal man of the Noble house Kuchiki, his long hair braided and his face neutral.

"Only if I'm the one doing it!" Said Kenpachi Zarake, Captain of the 11th Division and the biggest man there with a fresh scar where Cloud's sword blasted through his body, now covered by his usual bandages that cover his lower chest.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the first Division and Head Captain of all of the 13 Court Guard Squads, an old man with a beard as long as his cane, his Haori draped over his shoulders but wasn't worn through the sleeves. "This has been debated long enough! I am going to send Captains Shunsui, Ukitake, and Hitsugya to bring in the renegade Cloud to me in this court. DISMISSED!" With a smash of the cane, the Captains' Meeting was adjourned and the decision made.

The three appointed Captains then whisked away with Flash Step while everyone else walked reverently out of the Court Hall, wondering how it was going to turn out.

Cloud moved swiftly from building to building, hiding in the shadows, trying desperately not to be noticed. Heavy breathing and panting exuded from the young blond boy. He hurled not too long ago when he remembered what he did to that girl. Cloud had to knock clobber at least two dozen Soul Reaper guards on the way out, and five more trying to stop him.

"Tifa! Where are you?" Cloud yelled as he kept searching house to house for a place to hide. A place no one would ever find him. Somewhere he can shut out the world around him. He had no purpose anymore. No goal. He just, is. No reason to live at all yet here he was in this bizarre afterlife, no life stream, no peace but war and cruelty.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cloud whirled to see a short girl, ebbing with maturity and wisdom, the girl had a bang over face while the rest was frayed around her head.

"Keep, keep back! Stay away," Cloud said putting his hands up in protest.

"You don't have the garb of a soul reaper, and your reiti is off…what are you?" she demanded authoritative, her hand drawing her Zanpakuto.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Cloud suddenly burst into a burst of reiti overload, his aura a bright turquoise as he reached out his hands chanting, "THUNDARA!" A great bolt of lightning shot out from his hands, striking where girl was standing, blasting away the ground into electric scrap pile. She suddenly appeared behind him she had her sword drawn pointed at his neck, capable of ending it right there. Cloud wanted it to end, more than anything, but he had to know what happened. For his own sake, and his life depended on it.

"I warned you…" Cloud said, still covered by his aura as he grabbed her Zanpakuto with one hand, "TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Cloud then began to chant again but this time, the girl was only momentarily phased as she shouted a chant.

"Bakudo #4, Crawling Rope!" Suddenly a yellow ribbon of constricting energy crawled up her sword and tied his arm to it.

"What the…?"

"Bakudo #1, Restrain!" She shouted again, this time his whole body convulsed as his arms constrain itself behind his back. Cloud began to swear more than ever did in his life, as felt the Zanpakuto slip away from his grasp, the rope now tied around his wrists.

"I will ask again, who are you?" Cloud felt himself at first boil with hate for being defeated so easily. But then, he saw kindness in her eyes, truly trying to understand what he was doing here. He felt awful, pathetic, and weak, for breaking down like this. He felt bad for all the people he hurt or maybe killed. He began to weep bitterly, as a confused Rukia Kuchiki, bent down next to him shushing him. Eventually his aura passed away and he felt really tired.

As he passed out in Rukia's arms, suddenly the three Captains, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Toshiro, Flash Stepped in front of Rukia.

"Captains? Were you sent by Head Captain for this boy?" the Captains felt mixture of being impressed, embarrassed, or ticked off that Rukia was the one to get him.

* * *

><p>Takashi was standing before the Head Captain, bound by restraints that inhibited his Spiritual Pressure, and his Zanpakuto sitting on a table mere feet away, more of insult than a precaution. Cloud was brought in bound by level 60 Kido and his swords taken from him also put on a table not too far away from himself. Cloud regardless, could hardly speak let alone move, given the fact that the six rods of light Kido restricted any movement other than speech. Cloud felt pissed and tired, yet he still felt energy slowly returning to him even as he lay there, bound by Kido.<p>

One by the one, the Captains entered, each presented themselves to the prisoners than the other. Mayuri ignored Takashi altogether and was twitting his fingers and smiling sadistically, thinking how he was going to dissect him slowly and painfully. Zaraki looked at Cloud like a predator, knowing he would put up a good fight. Ukitake and Shunsui looked at them both with interest before taking their positions. Captain Hitsugya, the white haired boy prodigy remarked them with worried glances. Uohana smiled at them both as she took her place, a creepy sinister aura surrounding her. Captain Soi-Fon

then entered giving Takashi a worried glance and a cold stare at Cloud. Cloud shivered under her gaze. Then the beast Captain Komomura, stomped in staring at them both for a moment before taking his place across from Soi-Fon. Then a revered looking man with braided black hair came in known as Byakuya Kuchiki, a revered master of his Zanpakuto, Kido, and a Flash Step Master that rivals of the former Flash Goddess. His cold indifference made Cloud pissed and Takashi intimidated. Then a mighty knocking of wood on stone floor came about, causing the air to silence and the mutterings to cease. A superior air was felt around the Head Captain Yamamato, the leader of the Soul Reapers and their Captains. The old man's eyes looked shut but it barely opened to peer at Cloud, with piercing observant eyes.

Cloud felt as if the man was looking into his very being, being pierced by a lance that had an anchor attached and was being hauled back up from the bottom out.

"Let the trial begin!" The Head Captain said, knocking his cane against the floor as he got the trial started.

The Head Captain pointed at Takashi first, "Takeshi Tsuba, you have accused of desertion, assisting a rouge Ryoka, and being a traitor for resisting against the 13 Court Guard Squads!" Takashi felt shamed as the Head Captain pointed at him with cold accusing eyes. Takashi looked over to Soi-Fon who simply gave him a sad pleading look for no stupid actions and looked back at the Head Captain.

The Head Captain then pointed at Cloud via piercing glare, "You! Cloud Strife, unknown entity that's invaded our home, attacked our Captains, and injuring their subordinates!" Cloud looked stunned at the Head Captain for accusing him so for these things when they were trying to take him captive and experiment on him.

Cloud managed to yell out against him, "Now just a minute here! You guys gave me no quarter or safe haven when I have arrived here! I was alone, confused, lost, and I don't even know I came the wrong way…but this man," Cloud said motioning his head to Takashi, "gave me warm bedding, fed me, talked to me, and protected me with his life against you hostile bastards! How dare you point fingers at people you don't even know, and respond with physical force and feudal thinking! You-!"

The Head Captain smashed his cane against the ground with unspoken fury, "Enough! Speak no more, Cloud Strife!" The air then became deadly still, as the Head Captain began to think, all of the Captains' eyes were on him for his decision.

Suddenly the Head Captain gave a hearty laugh, making even Zaraki and Byakuya give second glance. "You've got nerve to call me out, Cloud Strife! I could easily have you killed for speaking back to an authority figure of the Soul Society," Cloud felt his heart stiffen at the thought of just being killed right there and then Head Captain raised his hand, "however, this is an unusual predicament that got out of hand from the start. We may actually require your assistance in the not too distant future due to similar circumstances such as this."

Cloud looked blankly at the Head Captain not understanding what he meant. Suddenly, Mayuri was the first to speak, speaking in his unusually creepy voice, "What the Head Captain means is that there were several recorded instances that happened simultaneously the same time you arrived! From the probes I left in Hueco Mundo, there were several arrivals there, and one was known to happen to land in Karakura Town, in the World of the Living!" Cloud was still confused. 'Others beside me? Who could they have been? Please let it not be her, please,' Cloud begged silently to himself. Then the Head Commander pointed his wrinkled hand at him,

"You, Cloud Strife, will be under protective custody and supervised with training by Shunsui and Kenpachi. While this is taking place, Soi-Fon will take Takeshi Tsuba in her Division as personal subordinate to find these strange sightings."

Takeshi's (formely Takashi) eyes bulged as he heard the Head Captain's words. Soi-Fon felt herself blush unintentionally after just what happened earlier and immediately objected.

"Head Captain! This man was a traitor and fought against the 13 Squads! He should be locked away-!"

"Those are my orders, Captain Soi-Fon! That is the end of it!" Soi-Fon flinched from the scolding and bowed her head apologetically while silencing herself, refusing to look at Takeshi.

After grunting contently, the Head Captain continued, "The rest of you, remain on active alert status! I want you ready to deploy yourselves and your squads when the time demands it! Dismissed!" With a smash of his cane, the meeting was concluded. As a stunned Takeshi was dragged out with his Zanpakuto in tow by Soi-Fon muttering to herself bitterly, the Kido on Cloud was released and his swords returned to him.

Zaraki gleamed madly with Shunsui coming next to Cloud and placed a hand gently on Cloud's shoulder.

"Well, I guess you're going to be with us for a while. This should be interesting," Shunsui remarked, almost lazily.

Kenpachi was still gleaming madly as he spoke, "Kid! You got potential! I like that! Maybe we should fight more often, eh? HAHAHAAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally as Cloud laughed nervously. Cloud knew that he just fell out of the frying pan and into the fire being teamed with a psycho and a lazy bum.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay...for the record, I'm doing Cloud OOC because I never liked him In-Character. This way, I hope to give him more real emotion, and maybe, eventually, his OOC will BE his character, so I apologize if I disappoint you guys in not making him emo enough for you lol!

Yes, Takashi *or should I say, Takeshi* is going to be seen later in the story, but I won't center it on him, considering he was just used as plot filling. You will see Cloud doing a lot more fighting and progression of power, so yay for madness and carnage! XD

One last thing...I am diverging from the trend of Cloud's side of the story for a bit and going with a new character to this whacked out story...I'll give you 3 guesses as to who he is...xD

NEXT TIME: Chapter 6, "I'm not in Midgar anymore..."


	6. Bleached Fantasy Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **-_ I'm not in Midgar anymore..._

* * *

><p>Karakura Town, World of the Living<p>

"Ugh...w-what?" The voice of Zack Fair emanated lowly from his throat, his ears still ringing as he tried to blink away the dust made from a previous impact, and the blood that had dripped briefly over his eyelids. With nothing but his bare hands, Zack pushed his body, sore and cut in several places, up from the middle of the street, only to be greeted by the sight of ungodly abominable monsters.

"Oh...yeah, I remember now," Zack said in a resigned tone, remembering what actually struck him into the ground to begin with and had been maiming his body. Getting on both of his feet, Zack raised one hand out before the other, assuming a fighting stance as he would make his last stand, "well? What are you waiting for? C'MON!"

_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!_

All dozen Hollows, having been impeded from their hunt, were attracted to the being that openly challenged them. Within an instant, they all lunged at once, aiming to maul and tear his body apart so they could feed as much as they could.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime earlier...<em>

Zack Fair woke up with a start. His body, promptly deposited upon a field of grass within a shaded park area, by a bright emerald light that had manifested out of nowhere, jolted his "sleeping" body awake. He felt himself sit up, as if something jolted him awake.

"W-Wait...this isn't the Lifestream," Zack spoke aloud, curious as he observed his surroundings with keen senses and a scent of unfamiliar life filled within the center of the highly populated city, "am I...in Midgar? No...I'm...somewhere else. What the Hell is going on?"

Standing to his feet, he blinked away any haze he originally had, before noticing this world was far different from his own. He could tell it wasn't anything unordinary, at first, as most of the horizon held suburban buildings that towered as high as skyscrapers, while the majority reached only apartment level. In the distance to Zack's right, he could see mountains and many trees, showing far more life than Midgar ever held.

That, and his body tingled with an unnatural energy coursing through his being. Raising his hands, he flexed, feeling as if he hadn't died at the hands of Shinra at all. In fact, he felt rejuvenated, and oddly empowered as if something in the air gave him strength...

_Clink!_

...his reverie halted when he noticed a Buster Sword, HIS Buster Sword sheathed upon his back. Now that he thought about it, he wore all of his gear, as if he never got a scratch.

"What the Hell did the Lifestream do to me? Am I on another planet, or is this a timeline I never been to?" Zack mused aloud, realizing that the it was early morning and no one was up about he could ask questions to.

But there, in the distance near the playground, he saw a weeping little boy in the distance.

Looking side to side, Zack realized no one was around to help, and he needed to get information from somebody. With a sigh, Zack jogged over to the boy, making sure he didn't come up suddenly, as to not frighten him with his unusual appearance. As he made his way to stand amidst the sand-filled playground, he bent his knees and rested his forearms on his legs, clearing his throat to get the boy's attention, "Hello there."

Blinking away the sadness, the tear-filled blue eyes of the brunette boy couldn't have been more than eight years old. Wearing nothing but a orange shirt and a pair of jeans, the boy curiously had a chain protruding from his chest. After overcoming his sadness, he spoke up, "H-Hello...mister..."

"My name is Zack. What's your name?" Zack said with a calm, polite tone, making sure to smile as he didn't want the boy to start crying again.

"M-My name is...I...I don't know actually," the boy sagged his head, beginning to sob once more, before Zack raised his hands in earnest plea.

"Now now, its okay. I just wanted to ask you some questions, but it seems you're lost. Did you get separated from your family?"

"I-I think so...I know where I live...but I was too scared to go alone, cause of the monsters..."

"Monsters?" Zack arched his brows, wondering what kind of peaceful town would have to worry about monsters for. Surely they were better equipped, given the scenery he seen, to protect their homes and families, right?

"Yeah...nobody can see them, but I can!" The boy nodded his head vigorously, his eyes wide with fear, but seemingly filled with a childlike fear.

Sighing with a chuckle, Zack assumed it was nothing but a child's imagination and delusions from being separated from his family. Reaching down, he picked the boy up without a second thought and placed him on his shoulders, saying with confirmation, "Well, then let me run for you, and you look out for those monsters, okay? Show me the way to your home, and maybe I can ask your parents a few questions about where I am..."

"You're in the park, mis-Zack..."

"I don't mean right here, I mean, what country? What timeline?"

"Are you a time traveler, mister?"

"I'm wondering that myself..."

"You look like those funny guys with black cloaks and swords..."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," The boy shook his head adamantly, pointing across the street towards a distant apartment complex, "my family lives there on the top floor. Be careful or the mons-"

"I know, I know," Zack waved off the boy's fears with a comically dry expression. But that soon changed into one of mischievious adventure, as he reared his legs back and a smile donned upon his face, "now, hang on tight! I'm going to go really fast..."

"Okay mis-TERRRRRRRRRR!" The boy's eyes widened with shock as one moment they were standing still...and the next...they were moving like the wind. Zack's body moved with unparalleled speed, despite holding a child over his head and shoulders and his Buster Sword sheated on his backside. The boy soon began cheering aloud, never having felt such excitement in his life.

Zack moved with grace and agility unparalleled by any olympic athlete, as he would be at one moment hurtling over fences to running straight across vertical inclines of buildings within allies, before somersaulting within the air over what little traffic there was in the middle of the morning.

With a skid, he finally stopped in front of the ten story apartment. The boy was giggling ontop of him, as his hair was blown up and gave him a disheveled appearance, but the warmth and excitement flowing through him calmed him down considerably and washed away his momentary sadness.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

"I know, right?!" Zack asked rhetorically, chuckling to himself as he felt his heart beating within his chest, but didn't feel the least worn from his jog. The fact that every step he took made his feet feel lighter was both refreshing and slightly unnerving.

"The door is open, so we can go up to the fifth floor, no problem," the boy spoke with an outstretched hand pointed to the entrance of his home.

"Alright!" Zack pumped his fist, before rushing through the doorway and lobby, hardly paying attention to the fact while not highly populated, no one gave a second glance about a tall man with black spikey hair with a giant sword on his back and a eight year old child on his shoulders.

"HOOORAAH!" Zack shouted as he rushed up the apartment stairs, causing the boy to bob his head up and down, feeling like a bobblehead, as the spirited young SOLDIER rushed upwards to the top floor. When finally reached, Zack, stopped dead in his tracks.

"That way!" The boy pointed to his right towards the middle door of the hallway. He was thrilled, anxious to see his family he had been lost from.

Zack, deciding to walk a casual pace, walked up to the door and knocked upon it. Patiently, he waited for a few seconds, before looking up at the boy, asking him, "You think anybody is home this time of day?"

"Its still morning, so my sis might be hanging around the house. Its a weekend after all, but my dad and mom might still be-"

_C-CLICK!_

Zack immediately re-focused his gaze to meet that of an attractive, seventeen year old raven-haired girl open the door. Her hair was disheveled, (mentally, Zack assumed his hairstyle wasn't uncommon here, then), and she wore a very tired, perplexed expression upon her face. Taking a good look at Zack, from head to toe, she placed a hand upon her sweats-covered right hip, while her left hand held the door handle, seemingly prepared to close it, "Uh...may I help you?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your weekend, but the thing is-"

"Listen, buddy, if you're that guy who keeps trying to get some, I got a red belt in Tae Kwon Do that will kick your ass into next Tuesday! If you're trying to sell something, beat it! I'm not interested in random guys waking me up on my day off-"

"Uhhhh," Zack's eyes widened at the hostile mannerism, realizing she must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. She also was probably too cloud-headed to notice that he was holding onto the ankles of a young boy. That is...

"Sis! Big sis, its me!"

That voice alone caused the girl's eyes to widen, and her flushed expression to pale. As Zack bent his knees to allow the boy to wave to her fervently, with a priceless adoring expression on his face as he was reunited with one of the members of his family, she began to break.

The girl almost stumbled onto her backside, as if she seen a ghost, ironically as she whispered aloud, "N-N-No...this cannot be happening...you...Mikado? Is that really...you?"

"Taki!" the boy practically lunged off Zack's shoulders, tackling the girl, faceplanting his head into her expansive chest while hugging her tightly. After getting the wind back in her lungs from the impact, she knew it wasn't a dream, and practically smothered the little boy, knowing it was her brother.

"Oh my sweet little Mikado," the big sister practically wept, causing Zack to feel slightly awkward among this familial reunion.

As he began to turn away to leave them, Taki practically shouted out, "YOU! Don't you dare walk away! I have some questions for you...you...uh..."

As Zack ducked his head in, the ex-SOLDIER presented himself within the entrance of the apartment, smiling politely as he spoke in a level tone, "My name is Zack Fair. I'm new to this town, but I'm afraid I might be new to this world as well...if you could help answer a few of my questions, I'll be more than willing to answer yours..."

"Of course! Please, come in!" Taki got up, keeping an arm around the now dubbed Mikado while closing the door behind Zack while walking towards the main living room area. While it was an averate Mid-Western style apartment, as most of Karakura Town was modeled for, the place seemed clean, with only a few recent messes around the plush leather couch in front of a big screen TV. Taking a chair, Zack waved off Taki's imploration to give him something to eat or drink.

"So," Taki settled upon the couch with her arm around her brother, smiling brightly up at her while continuing to snuggle into her side. Her stare was a mixture of confusion, thankfulness, and suspicion as she eyed at Zack. While she glanced at the metalic shoulder pads, the military grade boots, she mostly averted her eyes towards the behemoth sword sheathed upon his back, "what's a young guy like you doing with something like that?"

"I'm a SOLDIER," Zack said with affirmation, then realized that Taki wouldn't buy what he said, as she gave him a arched brow of humored disbelief. Raising his hands up in emphasis, Zack re-stated, "a former SOLDIER. To be precise, where I come from, I was a...combat specialist, of sorts. This is the kind of weapon we're given, and once we perfect using it, we stop at nothing to obtain our objective."

"So then, Zack," Taki furrowed her brows, still trying to swallow all of what she was hearing down with some grian of proverbial salt, "explain to me...how you came across my little brother...since he was clearly dead for over a week."

This stopped Zack cold.

"D-Dead?" Mikado looked up with sudden donning, wondering if that was the reason why he was all alone, and why the monsters chased him.

In emphasis, an almost eery knowing gesture, Taki grasped the small steel chain protruding from her brother's chest, and spoke aloud in a bittersweet tone, "My brother died in a car accident the day I was taking lessons. My father was hospitalized, but only recieved minor injuries, whereas my brother wasn't so lucky. I never even got to see him because the condition his...body...was in," ruffling his hair, Taki sniffled as she smiled through tear-ridden eyes, "that is, until now..."

"I don't understand," Zack rubbed his right gloved hand over his face, trying to fathom what's going on, "if he's dead, why was I able to talk to him, or why is he here? Is he...a ghost?"

"A bodiless spirit," Taki spoke with intuitive knowledge, looking towards Zack, gesturing to him, "despite not having a chain upon your chest, I can tell just by looking at you. This knowing I have, that you're dead yourself, aren't you?"

"This doesn't make sense!" Zack stood to his feet, exclaiming aloud his predicament and why he was here, "I died in Midgar! My body was turned into a disembodied light that was absorbed into the Lifestream. I shouldn't even be here, let alone talking to a dead boy and his sister who can apparently see spirits!"

"Well, its not that uncommon around here," Taki spoke in a solemn tone, sighing as she waved her hand towards the door, "while there isn't many that can see spirits, this city thrives upon a large volume of ambient energy that causes the dead to be restless and wander the city. Given time...they become monsters..."

"Monsters?" Zack asked, remembering what Mikado had said about not being able to find his home, due to having to hide from monsters.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but people who wander too long will become corrupted. I don't know why, or how, but I've seen it happen, and its not a good idea to stick around when that starts to happen. They kill anything they believe is food, or threatens them. Sometimes they attack the living, for reasons I cannot fathom," Taki emphasized by pointing to herself, something that offended Zack for some reason or another.

"C-Can I see mom and dad?" Mikado asked, knocking Taki out of her serious tone, locking her softening gaze to her wide-eyed little brother, "I-I promise I'll...go...afterwards. I just want to see them one last time, okay?"

Barely able to hold her tears back, Taki wrapped her arms and enraptured her little brother in a tight hug, burying her tear-stained face on her deceased sibbling's hair, sighing within it in a muffled tone, "Alright...that's fine..."

"Now let me ask a few questions," Zack spoke aloud, knowing he had to move on after he felt satisfied that the boy was safe, "where am I? If you know I'm dead, and from what I've told you, not from around here, exactly what place is this city located in?"

"I hate to break this to you, but its probably in a place really far away from home," Taki sighed, saying it bluntly as she looked back at Zack with sympathetic eyes, "you're in a city called Karakura Town. Its located on the larger island of Japan, located upon the Pacific Ocean near the continent of Asia, which is one of the smallest countries within the world-"

"So I really am in a different world?" Zack spoke aloud, feeling as if the nagging feeling within his mind made sense. This place was filled with far too much life and normalcy to be anything remotely like Midgar. That means...he was separated from everything he cherished and everything he sacrificed for, "but...why? Why here of all places?!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth-"

_VMMMMMMMMMM!_

"!" Immediately, all three of them felt a sensation, alien to one, while familiar to the other two. It felt like a force exerted upon the air, distorting the vision of what they could see clearly, like static, and hummed in a ungodly way.

What followed after, caused Mikado to widen his eyes in panic...

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!_

"Its the monsters! They're coming for me!" Mikado screamed, hiding behind the couch, even as Taki rushed to pick him up, to take him towards the door.

"No, you should stay here!" Zack implored, as he grasped the handle of his sword, unsheathing it with a slow and memorable motion, his body becoming alight with an unknown energy to himself as his gaze hardened as he focused on the closest energy signature, "I'll fight them off, and bait them away from here. I'd rather not let innocents get caught up in this..."'

"Are you insane?!" Taki shouted, huddled over Mikado, she picked him up into her arms as she stared at him wide eyes filled with incredulous disbelief, "you can't fight them! I don't care who you are or where you come from, there's no way some random guy who's got sword skills can take out a monster larger than a bus!"

"That's where you're wrong," Zack said with a smile, walking towards the door, he opened it and looked back once more, "for you see, I was made for this. And maybe...just maybe...this is the reason why I was sent here."

"Don't go, Zack!" Mikado shouted, his fear-filled eyes imploring his desire for his rescuer and newest friend to stay and not fight the monsters, "I don't want you to die too!"

"That's the thing where your sister is right about me, Mikado," Zack said with a sad, grim tone as he walked out into the hallway, noting the behemoth monsters scaling the apartment complex, "I'm...already dead!"

* * *

><p><em>SHINK-CRASH!<em>

With as swift slash of his Buster Sword, he blasted away the glass separating himself, from the monsters, before lunging off and dropping down towards the first of the dozens of creatures littering the streets, as they were all coming towards his direction.

**SPLURCH!**

"BURN!"

_**VRRRRROOOOAAAR!**_

With a decisive thrust into what looked like a plaster-carved mask onto an amphibian creature, he discharged a waft of fire energy into the fissure he made into the beast's skull, causing it to rupture and explode violently, sizzling the blood that flew into the air and caused the body of the entity to fall heavily to the ground.

_VMMMMMMMMMM!_

An unfamiliar impulse caused him to project his power, emanating a similar pressure in the air, as he shouted out to the lot of the Hollows to focus solely on him, "Come on! That's right! Come and get me!"

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!_

If the creatures weren't aiming to come after him earlier, they certainly got their attention to him now. As if united in a hive-mind objective, they all lunged off the buildings and other locations to attack him with their bestial and unusual powers.

At first, it came easy for Zack to fend them off.

SHINK-SPLUUUURCH!

With a deft, precise blow to another monster's skull, he created such a powerful fissure of force through the air, that the cleanly cut halves were blown back across the street, causing invisible shockwaves to form in their wake before they dissipated into ashes. And they kept coming. One after another.

SHINK-SHINK-SHINK!

Using his superhuman strength and dexterous abilities, he weaved in and out of the strikes the monsters haphazardly launched upon him, severing limbs, squewering masks, and cutting them to pieces one after another. It felt exhilerating to be sure, and even exciting, as he finally found something he detested in destroying wasn't human entirely.

"FIRA!"

**BOOM!**

WIth an outstretched hand, Zack summoned a familiar pool of energy within himself, and discharged a fireball from his left hand, blowing apart an ape-shaped creature before setting aflame several others.

As he noted a towering dinosaur-appearing Hollow smashing across the landscape, charging towards him, roaring in protest, Zack grasped his sword with both hands over his head, speaking to himself, "Let's see...if I still...got it!"

_VRRRRRRWHOOOOSH!_

With a mighty swing, a powerful discharge of Firaga alond with pressurized cutting force rammed directly into the towering monster, causing it to roar in pain before it was completely severed in half, and fading into ashes from the flames that enveloped it.

As one creature fell to his hand after another, he noted the number didn't dwindle, but rather increase. While he could keep them at bay with his swordplay with his own use of magic, he knew someone might be put at risk eventually.

Even as a bat-shaped creature launched a series of webbed balls from the air, he somersaulted forward and jumped across the street, halting as a car narrowly stops and veers off the road, as the invisible forces waged a war around them. After seeing it crash, he could see that the people inside were dazed.

And to his dismay, one of them was a young girl, pushing her way out of the car and risked herself being in the path of another primate-shaped monster. It charged towards her, thinking it to be prey, as the pressure Zack emanated distorted its keen senses and attacked blindly.

Rushing to place himself between the passenger, he knew he wouldn't be able to defend properly. None-the-less...

WHAM!

"Gak!" Even as he pushed the girl back into the car, his body was smashed by the giant fist, causing him to lose his breath as he was sent through a few trees, tumbling head over heels before resting upon another street, "that...was dumb..."

To affirm this, another creature that resembled a scorpion, slashed out towards his injured frame, slashing his shoulder with its scythe shaped appendage before rushing to impale him with its obvious poision tipped tail.

"HRAH!" With a well-timed swing of his blade, he severed the tale before it would make contact, and then brought the full weight of the sword upon the monster's skull, smashing it and cutting it deftly in half from the force utilized.

"Who's ne-KRRRRT?!"

CRUNCH!

What felt like a flail-embodied appendage strike his head, he saw stars as a bloody gash opened over his head, sending him sprawling and smashing into a distant street corner.

* * *

><p>And that brings him all back to the present...<p>

"Oh...yeah...I remember that," Zack said that as he pulled himself out of the crater, too weak to pull his Buster Sword out of the crater that had wedged it in between a busted pipe, but strong enough to raise his fists, "what are you waiting for?! C'MON!"

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!_

The enraged creatures lunged at him, baring fangs, claws, fists, and appendages to crush him while mauling him all at once. While it seemed to be over for Zack, as his vision blurred before him and his enemies...

"**Getsuga Tensho**!"

_**SHHEEEEEOOOOOOW-BOOM!**_

A brilliant blue light enveloped the overall wave of Hollows, cutting them into deft pieces before burning them alive, causing them to almost comically stand still as they were deftly destroyed within a single blow.

Zack caught sight of a young man in the distance. He wore black garments, similar to what a samurai would wear. He bore a red band over his right shoulder, as some form of ornament of sorts, and had a number of 'X' shaped bands over his hands and a 'X' shaped collar around his neck. With brilliant orange hair, fair skin, piercing hazel eyes, and a large butcher blade in hand, still simmering from the fierce blaze of energy that had been launched but moments ago, the man caught Zack's eyes with a bewildered look.

"Hey! You okay over there?!" The orange haired, sword-toting teen asked the bleeding and battered Zack.

"Y-Yeah. Never been better," Zack laughed, but that was all he was able to do. He felt himself fall, and fall on his face he did, hearing a crunch, even as he knew he would feel the throbbing pain later, but his consciousness faded.

But still, he couldn't help but hear the young man's questions as he his mind sifted into unconsciousness, "Hey! What's the matter with you?! Hey! I'm talking to..."

_To be continued...!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey guys...been a really long while. But I'm back! I got back from work today and decided to blaze through this, and I wrote this chapter in just three or four hours. While this is based upon my original chapter, I hoped to give Zack a bit more credit and give Ichigo the spotlight in this chapter first

I'm planning to submit a chapter a week and that way, there is going to be a nice rythym. While we're shifting focus away from Cloud at the moment, we will be back to Cloud after the next chapter. We want our hero Zack to be acclamated and meet the gang you all know and love, and probably get some answers what he is and why he's here!

So stay tuned...!

Next time: **Chapter 7 -**_ You're not from around here, are you?_


End file.
